Rain
|-| Intro= “Why don’t you go outside for once?” Lady Andren asked the blue HiveWing, who was on the ground reading a scientific book. “You have been inside your room for the last three hours.” “I don’t want to go,” the dragon simply responded, eyes still on the book. “Why not?” “I like staying in here, and doing my work.” The Lady shook her head. “You can’t go anywhere besides in books if you keep staying inside. Maybe visit another Hive or two? I’m sure there’s someone you find interesting.” “No one is interesting when I have no research inquiries to explore.” The royal dragoness shook her head again, and turned around this time. Maybe right now it isn’t the right time. |-| Rain= Please do not edit my page except for categories. I often come on and can spellcheck myself. Only edit if you are a mod. Do not steal coding! She lives in Wasp Hive, and is kinda like Queen Andren’s little student of some sort? She just learns stuff and all that, blah blah blah. Friends with Lindbloom and co. By Sab. Appearance “I’m blue, I’m blue... Nothing to see here, do do do.” —— She is as normal as she can be, despite dragons’ first glance and thinking she looks a little bit weird. Rain appears to be shorter than an average HiveWing, with a curvier build and longer legs. Unlike the standard red/orange/yellow color scheme, she has dark blue scales. Her head starts off as a lighter dark blue, but turn into blue-black starting at her back. Her lowermost set of scales are a darker blue, just like her snout, horns, spikes, and claws. The strange darkening effect on her scales make her seem like she’s coming out of the shadows. Her body also has black wasp-like stripes, following the common HiveWing trait. Rain had stated multiple times that she doesn’t really like her scale coloring, because it doesn’t match up with Pantala’s geography and HiveWing tribe. But to others, they are just as unique as they are odd, and even amusing despite what she thinks. Her wings are small as well, but it doesn’t make her a better flier at all. Her wings are like that because she spends more time studying than flying, something she doesn’t seem to mind. They start with a blue color, but soon fade towards black, following the manner her body seems to follow as well. Rain’s snout also had white freckles, which alludes to her namesake. Rain’s eyes are blue. Personality “Coffee. Lot’s of coffee. And tacos too!” —— Rain is seen as a “nerd” by her fellow peers, as she is highly immersed in all sorts of books. But she mainly sticks her snout in factual topics, such as a history and non-fiction stories about dragon individuals. She appears to be eager when it comes to learning and studying, and a lot more than other dragons would be. And she’s been studying for far too long, making her seem “antisocial” as she is highly into the idea of working alone. But she doesn’t see herself as a total bookworm and knowledge nerd; she prefers to be seen as independent and find solutions herself. Because of her perspective of being independent, she thinks she doesn’t need personal help most of the time. Rain thinks that if others help her, she may not get where she wants or it just might not work. She is quick to hide from those who want to help, even as far as wearing disguises and hiding in large crowds. Sometimes, Rain ends up being a huge mess because of this. In some cases her projects and creations turn into literally messes and end up failing (due to lack of aid). Though, upon becoming friends with others, she finds that help isn’t necessarily bad most of the time. Rain enjoys going to cafés and food shops to let go of some steam. In fact, her favorite foods and beverages are coffee, wine, cookies, and tacos. Occasionally, she would hang out with her trusty group of friends. Though she rather be alone, some dragons strike interest in her. Specifically, dragons who seem interesting and she can learn from them. She doesn’t necessarily see them as lab rats or knowledge bringers, but she sees more value in learning from them than being happy with them. She does not understand the concept of family. Rain grew up without parents, and she never really felt the need to have an adult in her life. She feels lonely, though; but regardless, she chooses not to let personal feelings in the way of her life. That is why, unlike most orphans, she needs to be less sensitive to the topic of having no family. Biography “I miss Tsetse Hive.” —— Rain’s egg was found in the Tsetse Hive nest alone, labeled for the orphanage to pick up. Her parents were absent; they have both died long before she hatched, from a cause Rain was never told about. Andren (Lady back then) was strolling through her Hive’s nest, and found the lone egg. And just as with her own dragonets, she felt like this egg had a special dragonet inside. And though she didn’t adopt the egg, she took it and let Rain hatch within the palace. And came forth the Hive’s (probably) the most biggest nerd. Though Rain was a nerd to others, Andren knew that the little dragon would grow up to be someone truly special. She wasn’t raised by anyone in particular. She was just looked after guards and high officials while in there. But Rain wasn’t the type of dragon to look out for, as she’s so immersed in books and studying for school. As a result, she matured quite well for her age, learning things on her own and managing responsibilities. So much that adults chipped away some time, and cheated their way out of looking after her. Rain wasn’t interested in making friends, because she found it so easy to interact with the Hive’s royal dragonets. Though those weren’t promising friendships, she did have dragons she could talk to once in awhile. She once lived at Lady Andren’s mansion while in Tsetse Hive. Never often would she leave the palace for any recreational reason. During her time before Andren’s coronation, she traveled to Jewel Hive and wanted to interview aa SilkWing with a unique talent. She was drawn by curiosity, and that she needed someone to interview as apart of her essay’s task. And a LeafWing was also there at the Hive one day, on a walk through HiveWing civilization (she interacted with him a little). On her way back to Tsetse Hive, she met a a cute animus (and wanted to know more about his magic, but he was shy with it), though she never took the chance to largely interact with him that moment. Nevertheless, Rain said she would come back to talk whenever possible, if she needed to retrieve more information for her essay. It was her who united them. She brought them all together, even though she didn’t know it. Rain wasn’t even aware that she was making friends herself! But nevertheless, they got together due to her, as her curious brought her forth into asking curious questions and learning about others. And they would be one of Pantala’s most important circle of friends. Relationships Queen Andren: Queen Andren is Rain’s mentor and closest dragon to a guardian and parent. Rain was under her care for quite awhile now, living in her palace and curious to whatever her guardian was up to. Her friends: Rain gets along with all her friends, though sometimes she is independent and doesn’t feel like talking much. She is a little more open to Quang due to being curious about Pyrrhian tribes. Gallery C0E77A3B-F764-4101-AA23-A9686E20A2D0.png|FR 94097 dr6fy3d0.png|Sangled from Picrew! Trivia * She is obviously named after the rain beetle. ** As stated above, she has white freckles and the rain beetle has white spots on it. And, well, blue scales because rain is basically water and water can be seen as blue. * She is dark blue because Treehopper from Canon is dark green, and there are blue insects out there in this world. Luckily, her scales are treated as normal due to having black. She is not an oddball. * She appears to have a small crush on Quang. Or something. * She loves comics, actually. Her favorite comic features a super hero named Aquarius, a water-shifting SandWing who swims really fast and is from Atlantis. * She would never admit it, but she actually considers herself a natural leader. * She was closed off from the world that she actually never left the Hives’ walls for ten years. The first time she left was for saving Pantala with her pals. * She’s used to being invisible in many situations. She finds it comfortable. * She once ate a scavenger eyeball by accident. That incident still grosses her out to this day. * She was never told how her parents died, but they died because of treason against the previous queen. Category:HiveWings Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Content (XSabxManiacX) Category:Occupation (Student)